Activation energy is the minimum energy required to convert the reactants of a chemical reaction into products. When the activation energy is small, kinetic energy from collisions between the reactants can provide the energy required to surmount the activation energy barrier. Conversely, when the activation energy is high, the reaction may require an input of energy, such as heat, and/or alternate means to obtain the products.
Catalysts are often used to facilitate completion of the reaction and/or increase the reaction rate. They function by providing an alternative reaction path having a lower energy of activation. The selection of the catalyst may be based on thermal stability of the reactants and products, energy savings, the raw material, labor and plant process costs, relative yields, and environmental factors. Metals and particularly transition metals are employed as catalysts in a variety of reactions such as the formation of ammonia, production of sulfuric acid, hydrogen addition across alkene or alkyne bonds, ring opening, and polymerization reactions.
Despite their broad uses, use of some metal catalysts still requires that a reaction be performed under extreme conditions because the catalyst alone does not provide a sufficiently low activation energy. Addition of extreme heat and/or pressure generates sufficient kinetic energy to increase the fraction of molecules whose kinetic energy exceeds the activation energy and thereby increase the reaction rate. Also, the use of certain metal catalysts can be cost prohibitive. For example, in some polymerization reactions, zerovalent platinum or palladium may be successfully used to alter the activation energy, but the expense and difficulties of acquiring these metals may make performing the reaction impractical for large scale applications.
It would be desirable to provide a reagent that has enhanced reactivity, is cost effective, and is easy to manufacture and use. It would also be desirable to have a metal reagent that is able to integrate with and enhance current metal catalysis methods.
It would be further desirable to provide methods to oligomerize and polymerize monomers. It would also be desirable that such methods be conducted at lower temperatures and under atmospheric pressure. It would also be desirable if the methods were cost effective, used inexpensive starting materials, and minimized reaction time.